


[Podfic] Dance with me, my old friend

by lysandyra (pxssnelke)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), First Dance, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Post-Canon, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra
Summary: During the taxi ride back to the bookshop, Aziraphale considered the many ways in which he’d left the Ritz over the years. The first time: contented and excited to tell Crowley about it, to perhaps share it with him. Several subsequent times: alone, but with the delightful memory of an afternoon or evening basking in Crowley’s company and attention. After that: with Crowley, walking through London, to the bookshop or to a museum, talking and sharing time. Once, eleven years ago: in Crowley’s Bentley for a night of drinking and plotting to avert the apocalypse.This was the first time they’d taken a cab together.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	[Podfic] Dance with me, my old friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amerande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dance with me, my old friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406338) by [amerande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerande/pseuds/amerande). 



> This is a commission that's part of FTH2020! I'm really happy to participate this year finally and that this went so smooth and pleasantly.
> 
> Thank you so much for commissioning me!

During the taxi ride back to the bookshop, Aziraphale considered the many ways in which he’d left the Ritz over the years. The first time: contented and excited to tell Crowley about it, to perhaps share it with him. Several subsequent times: alone, but with the delightful memory of an afternoon or evening basking in Crowley’s company and attention. After that: with Crowley, walking through London, to the bookshop or to a museum, talking and sharing time. Once, eleven years ago: in Crowley’s Bentley for a night of drinking and plotting to avert the apocalypse.

This was the first time they’d taken a cab together. It was also the first time they’d left hand-in-hand, and he found it quite surpassed all the others for that reason alone. To leave and be unselfconscious of who might be watching, of what they might give away, was a treat as delightful and nourishing as any delicacy he’d ever tasted.

[Listen to it here on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11ZDj0zCZZEh-wfLTns61rg4SUHY44h2k/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for listening! Kudos and Comments make my day <3
> 
> Make sure to also check out the original and amerande's other work and leave love there!  
> Also have a look at the other works that FTH makes possible!
> 
> Find me on twitter @pxssnelke (I’m currently working on setting up commissions if you’re interested!)


End file.
